fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:A, Mori/Changing the Lore
Hello So, for a while I've been sort of contemplating the whole lore of Ethereals and Soul Flames and junk like that and I've undergone a decision to reach to alterations in the whole species relation and stuff about that. I've been thinking about this more and more what with the involvement with aura going on As a notice, the retcon stuff here is going to conflict with Fire InThe Hole's characters' story's a bit (sorry about that), but I figure that he'll be smart and resourceful enough to adjust in turn with it lore Aether quantities create deposits of aura. Pure aura can be harmful to biological material and often disintegrates matter around it due to the energy it produces (i.e. imagine a character using an aura bolt or something of the like on an enemy or something. Usually it will leave a notable hole or at least a crater because of the energy of it). Another material is used for the sort of "hole/core/source of which aura can be drawn from" that's existent in beings that need to have their aura activated. As a system, here's a way to visualize it: the aura itself is partially within a "bag". When aura is activated, this "bag" is reached into and some of the aura is pulled out. Aura colour and scent and all can be changed by "putting "things" into the "bag"". Faux Auras work by "putting the "bag" into another "bag"". The metaphorical ""arm" that reaches into the "bag"" is the sort of awakening of power. Using more of the aura would require taking more of it out of the "bag". Aura cannot actually disappear, so strenuous use of the aura doesn't weaken someone permanently, it just requires them to recharge it. However, extreme overuse of the aura results in spontaneous combustion. (Imagine this as "pulling the "bag" inside out", which results in you bursting into flames and dying) Aether cannot effectively be depleted either I think, and new aura is created exponentially upon birth/conception; I guess imagine it as some trails of Aether existing within someone being trailed to the new being and creating aura Now, onto this thing: Novas Novas are one of the many beings seen as "the cells of deities". They are basically the blood cells. They exist within deposits of Aether. After some time, small deposits of Aether collapse upon themselves when outside of the deity's body for a long time, and they result in the blood cell taking separate form. Novas are made of Aether. Novas generally appear as coloured balls of plasma, with cloud-like trails of light following them. They are roughly larger than the average head. Novas are mindless beings, without thought, motivation, or direction. They only wander around aimlessly, and occasionally interact with other beings in the strangest of ways. If a being is using Aether to attack someone while a Nova is nearby, then the Nova will attack the person using their aura (and will do the same to the other person if they use their aura to attack, as well). A Nova generally uses Aether-based attacks (aura bolts, poisoning energy waves, etc). A Nova may sometimes act according to the will of whatever deity (or deities?) that they came from. Novas will also sometimes randomly attack a Nova that spawned from the Aether of a different deity, and the battle will go on until one or both of them die. Sometimes, a Nova may collide with another Nova and create a Super-Nova, which is a larger being and often creates more deposits of aura and has slower movement. A Super-Nova colliding with another Super-Nova creates a Super-Nova II; a Super-Nova II colliding with another Super-Nova II creates a Super-Nova III, and so forth. The conjoinment of two Super-Nova X created a Hyper-Nova, which moves extremely slowly and outputs high levels of auric energy in major monthly "spurts". The process continues, leading to Hyper-Nova II, and so on until Hyper-Nova X. The collision of two of those leads to the creation of a Quark-Nova. A Quark-Nova is the size of a large star, usually radiates with many colours; it barely moves at all, and annually lets out blasts of aura that have sentience and form (known as Ethereals). It is incredibly unlikely that two Quark-Novas would ever collide, due to the fact that few actual Quark-Novas exist across the multiverse, and due to the fact that their movement is almost nonexistent. Sometimes, regular Novas will be drawn to a dying being that has yet to have their Aura activated. In doing this, the Nova will be "absorbed" by the being and will move into their soul, activating their aura and giving it more power than it would've had if the being had activated their aura regularly. This allows for the being to call upon greater deposits of physical aura, and also to take on a form with Aether infused into it. These beings are known as "Soul Flames". The term was coined by the view of Novas as flames (comparing them to flaming stars) and the fact that the fusion of a Nova and another being involves the soul. Soul Flames are of many different species, so the term Soul Flame is encompassing to most of the beings (i.e. a Gridmask fused with a Nova would be called a Gredile Soul Flame). Some Novas occasionally wander into unbiological element material and give them life. These beings have little humanity, high power, and odd behavior patterns. Very little information is known about them. Category:Blog posts